Let's Get Married
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: Brucas one-shot. Tonight, I say we just get out of this town. Let's go to Seattle and watch rain fall on the ground, and on our tongues, "I love you's" run into each other but could I really trust her? previously under pen name: MissUnderstood92


**AN: Yes, yes, I know it's been AGES since I've updated Look Who's Talking and Best Friends for Life, but I was reading another story, and this idea just popped up into my head. This one-shot is actually for my friend Karen, who is currently obsessing over an AP world history test she has and deserves all the happiness in the world, after everything she's gone through. The song is Let's Get Married by Archie Star. Love you Karen! Good luck on your test, and remember. Don't stop believing :)**

* * *

Of course, it was a Brooke and Lucas night. When wasn't it? The couple might not have been rich because of their budding careers, but they were happy nonetheless with the life they were living together. It had all just fallen together for them after high school. They separated for college, deciding to date other people, until graduation when Lucas surprised Brooke by attending hers and telling her she was the only one he could ever be with. And two years later, the case remained. And so, they moved to New York together, Lucas trying to become the best author he could be, and Brooke, a designer for a small town clothing company. They weren't as well off as they could be, but they were happy just being with each other.

_Tonight, I say we just get out of this town  
Let's go to Seattle and watch rain fall on the ground  
And on our tongues, "I love you's" run into each other  
But could I really trust her?_

And there she was, right next to him, just like every other night. Her hair still as perfect as the day he met her. Though today it was a shorter and lighter cut with more highlights, but he could care less. He thought she was beautiful anyway. She was his Brooke, his other half, his happiness, his everything. And the last two years had shown him that there was no one in the world that he would rather be with. She was his for this day, and every day after this one. His entire life wasn't complete without her, and he wanted to show her that. To go through the rest of his life showing her that; through an engagement, through a lavish wedding that he would never in his dreams be able to pay for, through children; two boys and one girl, just like they had talked about, through growing old together and living in that quaint white house with the bright red front door, through the big yard and basketball hoop they could play with their children in. Through making all her wildest dreams come true. And that's when he uttered the words, "Marry me Brooke Davis" Right here, as he laid next to her, staring at her petite figure that was slowly drifting to sleep.

_She said, "Hey, baby, baby boy, why you always look so sad?"  
"You've got the whole world in the palm of your hand."  
But it don't mean a thing if you're not next to me  
I'm so sick, so sick, of just always dreaming_

It was, to say, a normal night for the two of them. They ate a small dinner, watched a movie in their bed together, and afterwards, while Brooke was basically falling asleep, Lucas would stare at her until he too, after her, fell asleep as well. She turned over to look at him, seeing him deep in thought as his hand grazed her cheek. When he spoke the four words that would officially label them as together forever, she immediately woke up. She gave him a confused look as she tried to gather her thoughts to answer his question. "Luke, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We have our careers barely picking up. Your book is only being edited, and that could mean a bestseller for you, and the world basically in your hands, reading your book. Don't you want to find out that before we start stressing over a wedding?" Lucas simply laughed. Of course she would be thinking of that. "The world doesn't matter if you're not by my side, as Mrs. Brooke Scott" She bit her bottom lip and gave him a shy smile. "Davis-Scott" She corrected. He smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Whatever you want my love" He pulled away and looked deeply into her hazel eyes, with the little speckles of green. "Marry me Brooke Davis, and be mine forever. Let me make you the happiest woman in the world" And this time, she simply nodded, causing the biggest smile she could ever see erupt on his face.

_I'm sleeping on the couch  
She's married to a mattress  
I think the hardest times are finally gonna pass us  
Is the glass half-full?  
So watch my eyes  
Oh babe, I promise that I'll never let what happened last time_

The couch was basically his best friend for the past five months. With Brooke crazy and hormonal to the maximum, every little thing Lucas did was wrong. But for every night she would yell at him, and throw her hands into the air, making her shirt rise, showing the very bottom of her small baby bump, he swears he loves her more than any other moment. And every time she does this, he waits until about two thirty, and slips off the couch and slides back into their bed, slipping his hands around her waist and resting them on her stomach, kissing her neck gently. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I love you" He whispers into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "You better not" She mutters, her voice raspy from her being asleep just five minutes before "Otherwise we'll name our son Eugene" He can't help but laugh softly at this. She would never do that, she knows how much he dispises his middle name, but it doesn't hurt for her to threaten. He kisses the back of her neck once more, and she turns in his arms, her stomach grazing his abs, and she looks into his eyes, leaning in and kissing his lips gently before settling into his arms, feeling more at home than ever before.

_The rain is coming down like oh, cats and dogs  
It's harder to see you through all of the fog  
I know you're there so I'm not scared  
Let's be crazy  
How 'bout we just get married?_

Just two weeks since their baby boy, Aiden James Scott, had been born, Brooke and Lucas were bringing him home, to their small two bedroom apartment in Seattle. Of course it was raining, but they had grown used to it over the years. Their two years of being married, and four of being together, the second they had gotten married, they moved off to Seattle. Brooke's reason to be excited was that her husband could kiss her in the rain almost every night, and of course, they did. It was a tradition. Every night it rained, they would step out, Lucas carrying Brooke bridal style into the rain, and just standing there for about five minutes, staring at each other, looking into the other's perfect eyes and wondering how they got so lucky. Then Lucas would slowly put her on the ground and kiss her, laying down next to her for another kiss. They would just stand out there, getting soaked in the rain, kissing each other.

_She said, "Hey, baby, baby boy, I loved you from the day that we met."  
"Don't care what mom says, or if we're ready just yet."  
Cause it don't mean a thing if you're not next to me  
You're who I want to wake up to every morning_

And even though it had been the day they brought their son home from the hospital, tonight was no different. Lucas had gotten up with Brooke when they heard the small cry of their son in the bassinet next to their bed. After feeding him, Brooke put him in his carrier, taking him with them and sitting him on the porch, bundled up in more blankets than anyone could imagine, and though they knew it was reckless, they walked off the porch, keeping close so they could keep an eye on Aiden. Brooke in Lucas's arms, staring back at him, breaking the stare only to check on their son, sleeping away on the porch. "He'll get sick" She whispered as he began slowly putting her down on the ground "He'll be fine. It's only five minutes, I promise" He whispered back. "I loved you the first day I met you" She said as he laid down next to her. "My mom told me I was crazy for going out with you" He replied, remembering the look of shock when he told her he was dating Brooke Davis, daughter of absentee parents Victoria and Mitchell Davis. "She said you were going to break my heart, and when I told her you were going to be my wife, she told me we were too young. Do you remember that?" He asked, his hand playing with the wet strands of her hair. "Of course. She said 'Are you two crazy?! You're 22, and you have your whole lives ahead of you, you have no money, and you live in that disgusting apartment in the worst part of the city'" She now laughed at the memory. "But look at us now baby, out of all the people in the world, you are the only one I would ever dream of waking up to every morning. I love you so much Lucas Scott" He leaned in and kissed her again, the two getting up later and bringing their son back into their room, stripping him of a few layers of blanket and resting him in the bassinet.

_I'm sleeping on the couch  
She's married to a mattress  
I think the hardest times are finally gonna pass us  
Is the glass half-full?  
So watch my eyes  
Oh babe, I promise that I'll never let what happened last time_

Their two year Aiden didn't understand why his father would sleep on the couch almost every night for the past six months. He thought his mother was being mean. But Lucas explained that Brooke was just a little wacko right now because of the baby. And then Aiden started getting mad at the baby, waving his little finger at Brooke's stomach for making his mommy crazy. Brooke and Lucas both laughed at the sight, telling their son it wasn't his brother's fault, and they would explain it to him when he was older. At this he pouted, toddling off to the living room of their small two bedroom, two story house in the suburbs of Seattle. And that night, as it struck two thirty on the dot, he made his way up the stairs into his and Brooke's bedroom, slipping his arms over her stomach and kising her neck softly. "I love you and I'm sorry" He reiterated from the night before. "I'll name our son Eugene next time" She retorted. "That's what you said last time baby. I know for a fact you hate that name as much as I do" He kissed the back of her neck until she turned around to face him. "Then I'll name him Treshawn" She smirked lightly leaning in and kissing him again. "I bet you will" He joked, pulling her as close as he could to her, feeling their son kick against his abs as the two fell asleep.

_(Let's just get married)  
Wait, I'm on one knee...  
(Let's just get married)  
Can you believe this is happening?  
So let's kiss the clock just for luck  
(Let's just get married)  
What timing; 11:11 just struck_

And on May 12th, at 11:11 PM, their second son, Jayden Kristian Scott, was born. Brooke liked to joke she wished for him at 11:11 that night. But then Lucas would tell her he was pretty sure he was wishing that she wouldn't break his hand, and she would hit him on the shoulder. "I was just kidding baby" He smiled, kissing her softly. Aiden had forgiven his brother for making his mother crazy just the month before, after Lucas told him that it wasn't really the baby's fault Brooke was going wacko, it was actually her old age, which got another hit from Lucas and a "night" on the couch. And just like with Aiden, Jayden also had his night that Brooke and Lucas continued their tradition with the rain. "Aiden will get scared if he wakes up" Brooke whispered, looking over at her baby boy on the porch, bundled up in all those blankets. "He's asleep. Stop worrying" Lucas reiterated. "I can't help it" She smiled a bit. "Give me a second to kiss my wife" He smirked, leaning in and kissing her before laying by her side. "Are you happy?" He asked out of the blue "When I have you and our boys, I can't help but be the happiest woman in the world" She answered, resting her head on his chest. "Momma?!" She heard her name being called from inside the house, and as she looked up, she saw her eldest son standing at the door, looking scared of his mind. "I told you he'd get scared" She smirked, running her hand through Lucas's hair quickly before picking up Jayden's carrier and taking Aiden's hand back into the house. Lucas laughed to himself as he sat on their yard in the rain, sitting in front of their three bedroom, two story white house with red doors. He smiled softly to himself, getting up and walking inside to join his family.

_I'm sleeping on the couch  
She's married to a mattress  
I think the hardest times are finally gonna pass us  
Is the glass half-full?  
So watch my eyes  
Oh babe, I promise that I'll never let what happened last time_

With a five year old Aiden asleep in his lap, and a two year old Jayden sleeping next to him, Lucas turned the Patriots vs. Redskins game on low and continued to watch. A pregnant Brooke came down, joining him on the side not occupied by her two children. "How are my girls?" He asked softly, so that he wouldn't wake the boys. "We're good. How are my boys doing?" She smiled "Two of us are asleep, but one was missing you a lot" He smiled, leaning in and kissing her. "I meant the Patriots" She smirked, "but I'm glad my real boys are doing good" He laughed softly and shook his head. "Well your other husband is actually killing the Redskins tonight...for once in his life" He muttered the last part to himself, but Brooke still heard it. "That one superbowl was a one time thing. My baby's a killer any other time" She leaned her head against his chest, watching the game. Football had always been a good time between the two. Brooke, a Patriots fan, and Lucas, a fan of anyone _but_ the Patriots, would poke fun at each other the entire time, depending on who was winning at the time. At the end of the game, Lucas slowly slipped Brooke into his arms, bringing her back into their room, before hearing her mutter "You're sleeping on the couch" He got a confused look on his face before asking why. "Because the Patriots lost" She finished before sleeping again. Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes, going back downstairs to put the two boys in their room. And at two thirty, he retreated back up to his room, apologizing for the fact that the Redskins won like it was his fault. "Next time, I'm going to name our daughter Penelope" He shrugged "Doesn't matter to me. Anything you share with her would make her even more beautiful" He kissed the back of her neck gently. "Then I'll name her Eugene" He cringed as she fell asleep.

_I'm sleeping on the couch  
(Let's just get married)  
She's married to a mattress  
(Oh, baby, yeah, I'll marry you)  
I think the hardest times are finally gonna pass us  
Is the glass half-full?  
(Let's just get married)  
So watch my eyes  
(Let's just get married)  
Oh babe, I promise that I'll never let what happened last time  
(Oh, baby)_

And as luck would have it, the night of Superbowl Sunday, after the Patriots had won the title, Kirstyn Melody Scott was born, and Brooke had two reasons to be happy. One being she was no longer the only girl in the house, and the second being her team had won the Superbowl. When they came home, Kirstyn had her own time to be part of the Brooke and Lucas tradition. "She's going to get sick" Lucas worried, as Brooke laughed at him. She swore, he was so overprotective of their daughter it was funny. "She'll be fine. We did this with both the boys and neither of them got sick" She reasoned, pulling Lucas down and kissing him. As he laid down next to her, he ran his hand down her hair, down to her shoulder, and down the side of her body, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Brooke Davis-Scott" He kissed her nose lightly. Her dimpled smile, even eleven years after being with her and nine being married to her, still brought a smile to his face. "I love you too Lucas Scott" She replied simply, leaning her head against his chest. When they got up, Brooke looked to their bedroom window, seeing her two boys, who were now six and three respectively, watching the two from the window. Brooke smiled "Luke, the boys are up" She said as she nodded toward their bedroom window, where Lucas saw his sons. A laugh escaped his mouth "I guess Jay woke up and got scared" He smirked "And Aiden knows the tradition" Brooke finished for him as she lifted Kirstyn's carrier. "A tradition that will go on for the rest of our lives. It's the reason we moved here, remember?" Brooke nodded, smiling at the memory. "So that every time it rained, you would take me and kiss me in the rain" Lucas pulled her to his side. "And I'll keep doing it everyday for the rest of our lives"

_Oh, baby, baby, let's get married  
Let's just get married  
Oh, baby, yeah, I'll marry you_

And as he stared at the woman next to him, he couldn't help but smile. The dark brown hair she inheirited from her mother, whom he had met the first time he had gone out with her, and her father's blue eyes, who had showed him his gun the first time he took her out, and the small dimples she had gotten from her dimples that brightened up his day everytime he saw them. Her habit of crinkling her nose when he kissed it, and her laugh, that would ring through the room, bringing everyone's spirits up, even if they thought there was nothing in the world that could make them happy again. And as he pulled her into his arms, she woke up, opening her eyes slowly. "Do you know what I was dreaming of?" She asked him softly, the raspy voice she had inheirited from her mother. He shook his head, waiting for her to tell him. "Throughout my whole life, even before my brothers were born, my parents had this tradition every time it rained" She explained to him "And when Aiden was born, they had to take him out with them because they couldn't just leave him in the apartment alone" She paused before continuing "And after that, they took me and Jay too, but with Jay, it was cut short because Aiden came and told mom how he was scared" He listened to her ramble off about her brother being a big scardy cat even though his was this big macho guy, and how he would melt around his daughters, as the same with Jay, until he cut her off "What was the tradition babe?" He asked, running his hand through her wavy locks. "Every time it rained, which happened a lot in Seattle, they would go out and my dad would take my mom bridal style into the rain and kiss her, and then put her on the ground and kiss her again, and then they would just lay there, my mom's head on my dad's chest, getting completely soaked, and every single time, my brothers and I would wake up, and just watch them from their bedroom window. They were so in love, Nathan" She explained to her boyfriend of a year. His dark blue eyes staring back into her lighter ones. "Every night it rained they would do it, and afterwards, after they dried off and changed their clothes, we would get into their bed with them, and they would tell us about how they met, and how my dad proposed to her, and all that stuff, and it was just so amazing." She finished, digging her head deeper into her Nathan's chest. He nodded, "Marry me Kirstyn Scott" he whispered, and sleepily she replied "Of course baby, I'll marry you in the rain" And so began the story each child told their children, making sure their stories were filled with as much love as their own parents. Because it all started with a typical Brooke and Lucas night...


End file.
